Vehicle stabilization has become an increasingly important aspect of vehicle design to improve safety, performance, and energy efficiency. Prior art solutions for vehicle suspension solutions consist only of typical suspension components such as springs, dampeners, hydraulics, and/or strut/anti-sway bars; however these solutions are directed towards absorbing forces in order to reduce their impact on a vehicle's position. What is needed is a solution to augment these suspension components to more directly counter the forces affecting the vehicle's angle/position.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as a discussion of other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.